Downward Spiral
by GiggleGoon
Summary: The story of Pamela Voorhees and her slow descent into madness.
1. Chapter 1

Downward Spiral

by Metaloonie

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of the "Friday the 13th" movie series nor the characters thereof.

Waiting was the most unbearable thing in the world for Pamela, especially when it came to things like this. Waiting for her husband to get home was worse than when she had to wait for Dr. Briggs' test results. Pamela busied herself with small, unimportant tasks around the house to keep her nerves together. She had always been a very nervous person even as a child. Her mind kept showing her little movies of all the ways that Elias could take the news. She knew her husband was an understanding man, but she couldn't be sure of how understanding he would be about something like this. After all, this was their first child.

For a moment, Pamela's mind fluttered up an image of her mother. She could see herself sitting in the gray toned living room while her mother, all dressed up in a somber gray dress with her red hair in a bun, sat at the piano, pounding out a drab classical tune. She could hear herself telling her mother the same thing she would have to tell her husband that afternoon and she could hear her mother's icy response, "Another failure." She wouldn't even turn away from the keys to look at her while she talked. "I'm not surprised, Pamela. You've let me down so many times before, It comes as no surprise to me that you can't even give me a normal grandson."

Pamela had been scrubbing the kitchen counter at that moment. When she thought of her mother's toneless, heartless voice and cold, uncaring expression and she ground the sponge harder and harder onto counter surface, as if trying to scrub away the thought. Her thoughts were broken by something poking her gently in the ribs. She placed both hands on the bit of pudginess just below her waist. "Don't worry. I won't tell her about you. I don't even talk to your Grandmother anymore." she spoke soothingly to her unborn baby. She felt a flutter of movement in her belly and a small bulge nudged the palm of her right hand. She moved her hand slightly downward and the little lump followed it. Pamela gasped, fascinated. Even in the womb it seemed her child was reaching out for her. All the heartache she'd felt a moment before vanished. "You don't even care, do you?" she asked her baby. "You don't need a grandmother like her anyway..."

Pamela picked up on her own words. That one word in particular. Need. It was a word her mother used a lot.

"You need to be more lady-like, Pamela."

"You need to handle your own problems, Pamela."

"You're a burden, Pamela. Your father and I don't need your constant failures... and frankly we don't need you. You should be grateful we even bother."

Pamela tried very hard to hold back the tears. She couldn't look upset when Elias came in. He'd know something was wrong. She needed to break it to him calmly but her nerves were tied in knots. She had to calm down. She had to stop thinking all these terrible things. She would have to stop thinking about her hateful mother who didn't need her and start thinking about the unborn child who did.

At that moment she heard Elias drive up. Now came the moment of truth. She would have to tell Elias what Dr. Briggs said about the baby. He would have to know that their child was not going to be like other children. And he would have to understand. He would simply have to.

Waiting was the most unbearable thing in the world for Elias. He was a patient man for the most part but this was something different. He wasn't waiting for a bus or waiting in line at the bank to cash his paycheck. For those things his patience would be never-ending. No. This was something far more serious. This was his first child. The other fathers to be that sat in the waiting room with him seemed equally nervous. Some were veteran fathers who tried calming the others down with pictures of their other children and reassuring tales of the day they met their first born. But their words and pictures brought Elias no comfort. He knew that all the others didn't have the same burden that he did. They were all expecting _normal_ children.

Elias mulled over the things that Pamela had told him. Their child would be deformed and possibly mentally retarded. He wasn't so much worried about his son's mental handicap, but his deformity was what unnerved him. How bad would it be? Elias's mind went through terrible nightmare visions of what his child would look like. Then he asked himself a very important question... could he still love his child in spite of his deformity? Elias was horrified and deeply ashamed by the fact that he didn't know how to answer.

"Mr. Voorhees." a female voice interrupted his thoughts. A nurse was standing by the open door and looking right at him. When Elias realized that she was talking to him, he rose from the chair so fast he nearly knocked it over. He almost bulldozed the young nurse when she didn't step out of the way in time. She smiled at his nervousness thinking how sweet it was that he was so anxious to see his new child. Surely he would be a wonderful father. She pulled the door closed and lead him down the hall. In the waiting room, one of the veteran dads chuckled. "Look at the guy go! He's so excited he can't see straight!" The other dads grinned at each other, knowing that it would be their turn soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Downward Spiral

By Metaloonie

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership to Friday the 13th, it's characters, or anything to do with the series.

Chapter 2

It had been three years since the birth of his son and Elias just simply couldn't take it anymore. His life had gone completely out of control. The guys at work had seemingly lost all respect for him. He knew from the way they shook their heads as he passed by and the conversations he overheard. "The Monster Maker" they called him. They thought this was funny. They made it out like it was somehow _his_ fault his son was deformed!

And as if this wasn't enough, Pamela had become a completely different woman. She was practically obsessed with the child. She could talk of nothing else. Everything she said was "Jason this" and "Jason that". Jason. That was what she chose to call him. She'd named him after her uncle. It didn't bother her that the boy's face looked like a warped, melted mass of flesh. As far as Pamela was concerned Jason was so beautiful it was impossible for one to take their eyes off of him.

Going out in public with his family was a nightmare for Elias. It was embarrassing enough the way people stared at them as if they were some kind of freak show exhibits, but God forbid that Pamela notice any of it. Elias recalled the one time he went with them to the grocery store. A group of teenaged boys were standing in the next aisle over from them. They were laughing and making faces at Jason as he sat in the buggy. Elias had tried to ignore it. He didn't want to cause a scene anymore than they already where. That's when Pamela saw them. Never had Elias seen his wife carry such a look of rage before. She had always been so sweet and timid-natured, but at that moment she had become a raving lunatic. She charged down the aisle at the boys, grabbed one of them by the hair and proceeded to slap him in the face, over and over again until the store manager pulled her off of the boy. Pamela then attacked the manager, biting a chunk of flesh out of his hand! Elias and his family were forbidden from ever entering the store again. They'd been kicked out of a grocery store like a group of trailer-trash shoplifters! That was the beginning of the end as far as Elias was concerned.

Elias hoisted the suitcases off of the bed and went to the doorway. He could see the light shining from under the bathroom door. Pamela was still in the shower. He crept down the hall and into the living room. He glanced back down the hallway. Pamela was singing; her sweet voice filling the entire house. For a moment Elias almost lost his nerve. How could he leave the woman he loved so dearly?

"Daddy?"

A tiny voice startled him. Elias looked down. Jason was standing before him, blocking his way to the front door. The boy was only three, but stood nearly as tall as a 5 year old. He was a very big boy for his age. Elias noted the boy's uneven eyes were staring very hard at the suitcases he held. The boy cocked his head slightly like he always did when he was curious or confused about something.

"Bye bye?" Jason questioned him. Despite his limited mental faculties, Jason was actually very observant. Elias had noted this on many occasions. This was one occasion; however, that he wished the boy weren't quite so observant.

"Jason..."

Elias's throat dried up. How was he supposed to explain himself to the boy?

Jason suddenly clutched at one of the suitcases and tore it from his father's hands. Jason was also remarkably strong for his age. Elias stood in shocked silence as his son stared up at him; rage and pain twisting Jason's already twisted face. "NO!" the boy commanded as though he were the adult and Elias were the child.

Shame erupted inside of Elias; filling his very soul with self-loathing. The child actually cared. He'd forgotten that. Jason actually loved him. He was his father after all. Elias sank to his knees, kneeling before his only son.

"Jason," he said. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Why?"

"Because..." Elias could barely speak. Tears threatened to pour from his eyes. He had to leave. That hadn't changed, but his reason for leaving had.

"Because I don't belong here with you anymore," Elias admitted. Jason shot him a confused look. "You and Mommy don't need me anymore. I'm sorry."

Elias then did something he never thought he could do. He pulled Jason to him and wrapped his arms around his son. They stayed that way for a few moments, and then Elias rose to his feet. He walked past Jason and out the door, not even bothering to bring his suitcases with him.

Pamela emerged from the bathroom wrapped in her fuzzy pink bathrobe. She entered the living room looking for Elias. Instead she found Jason standing at the front door. He was just standing there staring at the door. On the floor were two suitcases: one standing upright next to Jason, the other lying sideways in front of the TV.

"What are you doing, Sweetie?" she asked, thinking Jason was using his father's suitcases for some game he was playing. Jason turned slowly and looked up at her. Instantly the smile on her lips faded. Jason's face was streaked with tears. She clutched him by the shoulders.

"Jason, what happened? Tell Mommy what happened!" she demanded.

Her son only sniffed. "Daddy's gone." he said.

Pamela looked past her son to see that the front door was partially open. She darted to it and flung it open. The car was gone. Pamela's chest tightened as the panic began to set in.

"Elias?" she murmured as she stepped out into the driveway. She made her way up the mailbox and stopped.

"Elias!" She called out into the dark road. The wailing, mournful call of a loon was the only answer she received.

Pamela started screaming.

"ELIAS!! ELIAS, FOR GOD'S SAKES!! I NEED YOU! PLEASE, I NEED YOU...!!!" Pamela screamed until her lungs practically collapsed from the strain. Finally she crumpled to the ground, unable to do more than sob and gasp for breath.

"Please... Elias... please... I need you." she sobbed.

Pamela suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders and pull her close.

"I need you..." a small voice said, mimicking her words exactly. Pamela buried her head in Jason's chest and bawled uncontrollably. It was then that she remembered why she'd chosen to name her son after her Uncle Jason. Jason, it was a Greek name meaning "He who cures all".

Six months later, Elias Voorhees was found. He'd driven the car into a neighbor's pond and drowned.


	3. Chapter 3

Downward Spiral

Downward Spiral

by Metaloonie

Chapter 3

"That little monster bit me!" the brown-haired teen named Amy shouted indignantly. She showed the camp owner her swollen hand. Mr. Christie examined the girl's injured hand and saw a nasty welt surrounded by the indentations of tiny, crooked teeth. He immediately knew who the culprit was. Mr. Christie sighed. "Okay, Amy, what happened?" he asked. "I told you what happened! Jason bit me!!" Amy snapped. Mr. Christie gritted his teeth. "I realize that, Amy. I meant, _why_ did he bite you?" Amy clutched her gnawed hand and looked down; a sure sign that she was about to lie. "He was straying too close to the lake again. I was only trying to pull him away from it." She looked up at him with a hopeful expression. "I don't buy that, Amy." came Mr. Christie's sharp response. "Mrs. Voorhees says that Jason is terrified of the water. I find it hard to believe that he'd go anywhere near it."

Amy's face dropped. She didn't like where this conversation was going. Her fears were confirmed when Mr. Christie added, "Furthermore, Mrs. Voorhees says that some of the counselors enjoy teasing Jason. Not only that, but they actually encourage the other children to do so as well." He looked her right in the eyes. Amy flushed and looked down again. _Why does he have to be such a jerk?_ she wondered. _He'd be really cute if it weren't for that and that stupid mustache._ "Is this true, Amy?" Mr. Christie's voice broke her thoughts. "YES!" she practically screamed but then she collected herself. "Y-yes, some of the other counselors do pick on him, but not me." She added the last part in the sweetest voice possible. "I try not to let the other kids anywhere near him either."

Mr. Christie smiled wryly. He still wasn't buying the teen's innocent act. He'd seen Amy and her obnoxious boyfriend tormenting the Voorhees child with his own eyes just yesterday.

"Mrs. Voorhees told me that if the maltreatment of her son continued, she'd quit. She's the only cook we have here right now. If she quits, the kids don't eat. If the kids don't eat, they go home. If they go home then I'll have to close the camp. If I have to close the camp, then I'll lose all my money! I can't replace the only cook I have in the middle of camp operations; however I can replace one of my many counselors. Do you get what I'm saying, Amy?" Amy nodded but rolled her eyes. Mr. Christie caught the act of insubordinate but said nothing. Although, he had no intentions of letting it slide. "That's why I've decided to give you some special responsibilities." he added. Amy shot him a suspicious look. The tone in his voice made her squirm. "From now until the end of summer, you will be Jason's personal bodyguard." Mr. Christie announced. Amy's mouth shot open as she prepared to protest, but she thought better of it and responded with a monotone, "That's fine, Mr. Christie. I'll take care of him." Mr. Christie rose from his desk and led Amy to the door. She stepped out onto the office stairs. "If you want to remain on here as a counselor, you had better." Mr. Christie said and punctuated his orders by slamming the door in the angry teen's face. Amy stormed off the steps, but not before furiously waving her middle finger at the closed door.


End file.
